So Come on
by evalita
Summary: Darling, I've been tinking, thinking of what you said. Let's take with us what we have, and go. So come on, come on. Song-fic one-shot.


_**Hello. A new story by me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, nor do I own this song.**_

_**This song is by CC Cowboys and is originally in norwegian, but I've done my best to translate it. It is a beautiful song called 'Kom igjen' which mean 'Come on' in english.**_

**

* * *

**

**So come on!**

Aya looked at his sister. He missed her. She hadn't had any progress what so ever, and it was starting to really bother him. Just one little sign that she was still in there, anything... But no. An empthy shell, with nothing in it. He was wondering if he was just holding on to a dream, a dream that he knew never would come true.

And today of all days he really needed something. Something to tell him that she was still there, that she could hear him... something... anything... please.

He remembered that day... that horrible day, clear as if it was yesterday. She had been talking about her dreams, she wanted to live somewhere fare away form the chity. Where there were flowers, trees, and maybe somwhere she could start her own garden. She had always loved to work in that small garden they had home, making things grow... She loved life. What would she say now if she knew he was working in a flower-shop? That part she would love, he was sure of it. The other part of his work, his night-job... she would never forgive him for taking lives.

If she just woke up... he would try to give her... no, he would make her dream come true. He had often thought about it, a house somewhere far away from people... That was a nice dream.

_

* * *

_

Darling, I've been thinking.

_Thinking of what you said._

_Let's take with us what we have, and go._

_

* * *

_

To live somewhere near the ocean,

_or maybe by a cliff._

_Maybe we can live off what we can grow ourself._

_

* * *

_

So come on, come on.

_We are standing close to a dream._

_Time pass by way to quick,_

_but life is never short._

_So come on, so come on._

* * *

"Mr Fujimiya... It is time..." a voice said.

Aya turned his head. The doctor was here. They wanted to know his decision.

"Good bye Aya... Please forgive me..." he whispered.

To the doctor he nodded.

"Just do it... I've said my good bye's" he said.

"I'm truly sorry. There isn't anything we can do for her..." the doctor said.

Aya got up. He did not want to be in the room when they pulled the plug. Instead he waited outside.

_

* * *

_

Darling, let's just do it.

_Set an course and then just go._

_And make new history while we go on._

* * *

_To live somewhere near the ocean,_

_or maybe by a cliff._

_Maybe we can live off what we can grow ourself._

_

* * *

_

So come on, come on.

_We are standing close to a dream._

_Time pass by way to quick,_

_but life is never short._

_So come on, so come on._

* * *

And it was over. She didn't suffer, she was finally free. He just knew she went to a good and better place. Parhaps she was with their parants, watching down on him... She would soon learn what an monster he had become.

He went home. He hadn't told the others adout today. He had just said ha would take the day off. They had agreed, after Omi yelled at Ken and Yohji, saying that Aya never took some time off, and always covered for them when something came up. Aya was very glad that no one asked him where he was going or what he needed the day off for.

* * *

When he got home, Ken had made dinner. Everybody sat down to eat. The three others talked and laughed, well Omi and Yohji laughed. Aya was silent as always.

"How was your day Aya-kun?" Omi smiled.

Aya met his eyes, and Omi had never in his life seen so much hurt and sorrow in someone ever before.

"Hard..." Aya just said.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Omi asked worried.

No, he wasn't alright.

"I'm... I'll be fine... Thank you for the food Ken" he said and got up.

"You're welcome Aya" Ken said.

He liked cooking, and Aya was mostly the only one that remembered to thank him for it. Today he had made Aya's favourite dish.

"Aya-kun... are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good" Omi said.

"I'll be fine... Don't worry about me. You got your test to studdy for, so work hard and do your best tomorrow, alright?" Aya said.

He left the kitchen, and went up to his room. He closed the door behind him and felt the tears coming.

* * *

"I'm worried... Aya-kun looked so heartbroken..." Omi said.

"Oh, maybe he got dumped... What am I saying, that would meen that he actually got laid, and we all know that's not the case" Yohji smirked.

"Yohji, that was mean" Omi said.

"He spent the entire day at the hospitale with his sister" Ken said.

They looked over at him. Ken looked sad. He had been serious and seamed sad since he came back from delivery today.

"And how do you know that?" Yohji asked.

Ken got up, sighing.

"I had a delivery there today, and thought I would stop by and see his sister too, even brought her a rose and all. Aya was sitting there... He... He gave the OK to pull the plug today. That was what he needed the day off to do. His sister died today, he lost all hope that she ever wake up again, and they pulled the plug..." Ken said.

* * *

It hurt... Gods it hurt so much, and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

He heard the door open but didn't move. All three came in, none of them said anything. Omi sat down and hugged him on one side, Ken on the other side. Yohji sat behind him hugging all three of them. None of them said anything, just sat there, holding him, hugging him, Omi even cried, both Yohji and Ken had tears falling.

And they just sat there, holding him, hugging him, not saying anything. Because really... what was there to say? And Aya cried.

_

* * *

_

Darling, I've been thinking.

_Thinking of what you said._

_Let's take with us what we have, and go..._

_And go..._

_And go..._

_

* * *

_

So come on, come on.

_We are standing close to dream._

_Time pass by way to quick,_

_but life is never short._

_So come on, so come on, so come on._

_So come on._

_So come on._

_So come on._

_So come on._

**

* * *

**

**The End!**

* * *

_**It really is a beautiful and a little sad song. If you want to hear it (It's only in norwegian though) you can look it up on YouTube. CC Cowboys ''Kom igjen''.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
